A Poet for True Friend
by halliwells3
Summary: Legolas and best friend


A Poet for True Friend  
  
Disclaimer: All images and text on Pohon Cerita are the property of Pohon Cerita and its story authors and are protected under International copyright laws. Copyright ©2002. All rights reserved. ***  
  
It's been six years since Legolas met Ireth Tinúviel at Mirkwood, where Legolas lived. It was the meeting from all over Elven clan in Middle- Earth. Ireth came with her father, Lord Maedhros Telemnar from Lovewood. Ireth was a pretty girl with nice attitude, and she's a real prospective Queen of Lovewood. Because of the meeting was only for the kings, so Legolas took a walk with Ireth and talked to her. Now six years has passed, Legolas really miss Ireth so that he wanted to meet her. Legolas sent an owl to tell Ireth that he wanted to meet her at Bunny Village, the village right between Mirkwood and Lovewood. " Ireth!" called Legolas enthusiastically when he finally met Ireth. Ireth was so happy too meeting Legolas, because she never met Legolas anymore since 6 years. "Legolas! How are you?" greeted Ireth and hugged Legolas softly. "I'm great. I really miss you. It's been so long." "Yes, it's been so long. And look at you now! You're even more handsome than six years ago. I bet so many girls are chasing you now," teased Ireth. Legolas just grinned. "No, it's not true. Now I'm not in the mood with chasing or being chased with girls. I only care to this lovely friend I have," Legolas smiled and tapped Ireth's nose gently. And then they laughed together. "How's Mirkwood?" asked Ireth when they finally walked around Bunny Village. "Mirkwood's totally okay. There's nothing to worry about the peace aroung there. Hey, how is your brother? How is he now? I heard that he joined the Spell Competition." "Huor? He's getting more annoying all the time. He's even worse day by day. I don't know what's happening to him actually. And, yes you're right, he joined that competition and fortunately he won it. Now everyday he only practice spells all the time. Boring brother," Ireth talked like his brother is really a disgusting creature. Legolas smiled, "Relax, he's annoying indeed. I also feel it, but face it, he is your brother anyway." "You are right. Hey, is that Cocora? My favorite candy!" Ireth yelled and pointed at Cocora when they walked by the Cocora's seller. "Yummy, do you want some?" offered Legolas. "Are you kidding? Of course I want it deeply!" Ireth then ran toward the Cocora seller and took 3 sticks. Legolas also took 2 and paid them all. Both of them walked to the Town's Park while eating Cocora. "Yum, this is the greatest Cocora I ever tasted. 1 year! 1 year, Legolas, I never tasted this candy anymore. Now, I feel them melting in my mouth," said Ireth happily and finished one Cocora, two left. "I believe you," Legolas said shortly. And he too finished all his Cocora faster than Ireth. Ireth laughed because of his friend's short answer. They then sat on the Park's bench and watched the sunset together. "It's beautiful. In Lovewood, I see it everyday, but here is more beautiful. Because it's closer. I'd rather to watch full moon, actually," Ireth said in almost a whisper. "Full Moon? Tonight is full moon, it's clearer and closer if you watch at Mirkwood." "No, I don't think my father would allowed me to go further than Bunny Village. Besides, he never wanted me to go to Mirkwood if not with him, or anyone who can accompany me," Ireth sighed. "Hey, be happy. At least he allowed you to come here and meet me," said Legolas Ireth just smiled, she didn't say anything. And then again, they watch the sunset.  
  
In the morning, still in Bunny Village, Ireth woke up first. She wanted to knock Legolas' door, but she was afraid that he still asleep, so she didn't do it. And then Ireth walked by herself. She just walk around in front of the Inn she stayed. But then she coughed hardly until she almost sit on the ground. After coughed, she saw her hand; it was blood. Ireth confused, she didn't know what to do. She ran back to her room, without noticing Legolas who already woke up and opened his door. "Ireth, are you okay?" asked Legolas to Ireth who was passing by. But Ireth didn't care and kept ran to her room, locked it and sit with confused feeling on her bed. Legolas knocked her door, "Ireth?" Ireth still quiet, she went to bathroom and cleaned her hand. Luckily she didn't cough again, so Legolas wouldn't be so suspicious. After feeling calm, she opened her door. "What happened? Why didn't you answer me?" Legolas asked with a little bit upset but worry. "Nothing, I suddenly remember that I have to go back now. I have something to do at Lovewood that needed to be done soon. I'm packing my stuffs," Ireth answered flatly. "Why so rushed? You could have told me, I'll take you back." "No, thank you. Meet you again sometimes, Legolas. Thanks for this reunion, I'm so happy. You can go back to Mirkwood if you like." Legolas smiled, "Don't mention it. I also love seeing you again. Well, if it's what you want, I'll go back to Mirkwood as soon as possible, my princess." Ireth pushed Legolas' shoulder softly, "Don't joke. Okay then. I've to pack now, see you." Legolas waved to Ireth, and Ireth closed the door. Legolas sighed and went away. Meanwhile, Ireth still thinking what has happened to her. She never felt that before, now suddenly she felt that; how strange. She needed to come back to Lovewood as soon as possible and meet Elf Doctor there. Ireth packed her stuffs, and ready to go. But she stopped when she reached the door. She dropped her luggages to the floor, and then herself sat on the floor. "What happen to me? I don't understand. Why I got this strange cough? I musn't tell anyone of this," Ireth talked to herself. She then really leave the inn; went to the backyard of the inn and rode her horse back to Lovewood quickly. ** It's been six weeks since Ireth's meeting with Legolas. And she kept having the same cough, even worst day by day. But, still noone knew her illness. Ireth kept hiding it from everyone. One night, she's in her room, writing something probably. That's what she always do when she felt sad or confused. Writing made her feeling more comfortable and calm.  
  
It's raining out there, But the sun still shines. Birds are chirping happily, But I hate that day.  
  
Silly people passed me by, They spoke nothing but emptiness. I do not understand, But that was what I heard.  
  
This little bird came to me, Talked and spoke to me, Flew me to the air, And told about peace instead of war.  
  
The creature was magical, Its wings protected me, Its eyes watched for me, And all I could do was thanked to it.  
  
Ireth finished writing the poem, she looked glad because she smiled happily. After finish writing the poem on a prachment, she rolled it and got sleep. When the morning came, she couldn't handle her illness anymore. She got high fever, and kept coughing all the time. Her father couldn't even cured her with his power. "There's something inside her heart that rejected being healed. She doesn't want it, this is weird," said her father. "I want you to cure my daughter right away! She seems so painful, I don't dare seeing her. I want to see her happy again, do you get it Maedhros?" Ireth's mother worried and left Ireth's room. Maedhros sighed, "How did it happen?" He asked to Ireth's servant. "I was going to get her dirty clothes when I found someone slept on the floor. I took a closer look, and I found it was Ireth," explained the servant. "I see. I am afraid if her body kept rejecting my healing, she wouldn't be able to be cured." Everyone quiet. "I will meet Legolas at Mirkwood, maybe he can help. Please take care of Ireth," Ireth's father ordered the servant and left soon to Mirkwood. "What!" Legolas yelled and stood from his seat when he heard that bad news about his best friend. "Be patient, Legolas. She was found laying on the floor by her servant. I tried to heal her, but something inside her rejected being healed," said Maedhros. "I want to see her right away. Shall we leave now?" Legolas insisted. "If you really insist, we'll leaving now." Legolas didn't think anymore, he turned his back and grabbed his robe, walked outside the palace and rode his horse with Maedhros behind him toward Lovewood as quick as possible. Right when they arrived at Lovewood, Legolas ran quickly to Ireth's room. "What happen to her?" asked Legolas when he saw Ireth laid weak on her bed. "I don't know, Sir. But she looks really ill, she was unconciously found," answered the servant. "Does Lord Maedhros know her disease?" "I do not know." "What is it Legolas?" Maedhros came in. "Her disease, do you know?" Legolas turned to him and asked. "It's not clear, but we found blood on her hand." "Blood!" "Yes, and I'm sure this has been very serious and Ireth had this has been so long, I suppose." "She never tells," then Legolas remembered when he saw Ireth rushed into her room weeks ago and when he asked Ireth pretended nothing has happened to her. "I've got to find the cure for her disease," Legolas made up his mind. But when he was about to leave, Maedhros stopped him. "It's useless. Listen, I've tried many times to cure her, but she doesn't want it. Her body doesn't want it. Sad, yes, but that's the truth. We cannot do anything else," said Maedhros sadly. Legolas quiet a while, "I hate if this happen. Why should I lost my best friend?" "It's destiny, Legolas. We cannot avoid it." "If you permit, I will stay here and take care of her, watching for her until her time," Legolas looked at Ireth once more, her face is getting more pale. Maedhros smiled, "It's very kind of you and you're very big hearted. I will write to your father about this, so he will not worry about you." "Thank you." Maedhros just smiled and left the room. Once more, Legolas kept looking at Ireth.  
  
Ireth still lied on bed, but suddenly her hand moved. Her eyes slowly opened, and she noticed that Legolas was sat-sleeping next to her. "Le-go-las," said Ireth weak. Legolas dreamt aloud, "Huh? Get a glass?" His eyes were opened, but his mind was sleeping. Ireth smiled although still weak, "Legolas, it's me. Wake up." "Ireth?" now Legolas looked really wake up, "Are you all right? I've been worrying about you. I just can't stand watching you lay on bed, sick and weak." "Don't worry, I'm just fine now." "Yes, I can see it. But you're still pale." "Maybe because I slept too much?" "Er.. maybe because you lost a lot of blood?" in a second, Ireth's smile changed into a sad expression. "I'm sorry, but what happened to you actually?" Legolas asked. Iret turned her head away from Legolas, avoiding his look. "I guess you've found out about me, eh? I'm sorry for not telling you this," said Ireth sadly. Legolas looked confused, "Telling me what? I don't understand, I just told that they found you unconscious with blood on your hand. I just want to know what's happening to you, that's all." "Oh, so you haven't known yet? Glad, then," Ireth smiled again, this time because she glads Legolas doesn't know about her illness yet. "Why glad? You should be worry about that blood on your hand," Legolas getting impatient. "Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I don't how I feel right now, I'm confused. Don't ask me things that myself either never know how they happened. Please, Legolas," pleased Ireth. Legolas sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't want something happen to you. I don't want to lost you." "There's something already happening inside me. But don't worry, you're not going to lose this best friend of yours." Legolas smiled, he felt better with Ireth saying that. "But I will stay here, until you are really healthy. I want to see you happy again, walking in the park, and watching the moon again." "I know. Thank you for all your support, Legolas. I really appreciated it," replied Ireth, she seems more pale than before. But suddenly a hard wind blew inside the room. Parchments and other light stuffs were flown away, Legolas captured a parchment. At that time, the wind had stopped blowing. Strange, indeed. "What's this?" Legolas opened the parchment and read what was written on it.  
  
"It's raining out there, But the sun still shines. Birds are chirping happily, But I hate that day.  
  
Silly people passed me by, They spoke nothing but emptiness. I do not understand, But that was what I heard.  
  
This little bird came to me, Talked and spoke to me, Flew me to the air, And told about peace instead of war.  
  
The creature was magical, Its wings protected me, Its eyes watched for me, And all I could do was thanked to it."  
  
"It's-a wonderful poem. You wrote this, Ireth?" Legolas turned to Ireth and asked her, but Ireth was already aslept. "She's asleep. Nevermind." And Legolas kept reading the beautiful poem, that made by his best friend, as he thought. Legolas tried to find the meaning of the poem, who was on the poem or what was on the poem, but he couldn't. Legolas wasn't smart in finding the meaning of poems, but he can read any poems and turn them into a song. Legolas smiled once more after reading the poem, he rolled it and put it back to the place before. And Legolas sat outside the room. It was only a few minutes since Legolas sat outside Ireth's room after Maedhros came in. "Legolas?" called Maedhros. "Yes? Oh, Lord Maedhros. I've seen you to visit Ireth. She's just fine, even she's really pale. But she woke up just now and she talked to me a while," replied Legolas. "I see that. So now I'm glad that she's just fine. I won't bother her anymore, if I keep doing that, her mother will be furious. Because she's the one who really worry about her daughter, the only daughter," said Maedhros. "Yes, you may relax now. I will guard her," said Legolas. "Thank you very much, young elf. I really appreciate all you have done to my daughter," Maedhros thanked Legolas. Maedhros then left and Legolas back to his seat. He thought that Ireth's illness was an oddness. Because, Ireth has been sick for days, or even weeks. "I remember that my father has a potion for every illness. It might work for Ireth. Ah, I will send him an owl tonight," thought Legolas. That night Legolas wrote something on a parchment, right away send it to h is father at Mirkwood. He hoped that his father would give the potion unconditionally. It was a very rare potion, only elves can have it and use it. Very powerful potion, indeed, that any elves who can't bear the effect will die. But worth to try, especially Legolas wanted the best for his best friend. "Be patient, Ireth. Let's just hope that my father willingly to give the potion. And I will guarantee that you'll be just fine," Legolas rubbed Ireth's hair slowly.  
  
By the next morning, Legolas awoke with a strange package on his hand. He was stood-sleeping, eyes still open but mind was resting with his arms crossed on is chest. Legolas opened the strange package and found a parchment with a sparkling bottle. "This is it, this is the potion," thought Legolas. He read the parchment, and the parchment clarified that the bottle was the potion. He smiled and felt like he wanted to jump, but he held himself. He walked toward Ireth's bed to gave the potion to her. But how sad Legolas when he found that Ireth wasn't there. Legolas quickly ran outside to found her. But Ireth was nowhere, until he met the servant. "I didn't see Ireth on her bed, where is she?" asked Legolas. The servant remain quiet. "Why don't you answer me?" now the servant cried. "Princess Ireth was taken to the great hall to be cured. She is dying, sir. I feel that, my Princess has no chance at all anymore. Oh, I can't handle this," the servant cried even harder than before. Legolas couldn't believe his hearing, and he ran to great hall right away. After he got there, he found so many people crowded in the room. He tried to go forward to see closer what's happening. When he got at the place he wanted, he saw some kind of an Istari was trying to cure him with strange words. Legolas looked on the other side; it was Lord Maedhros, and Legolas came over him. "Would you mind telling me what's happening?" Legolas asked when he finally stood near Maedhros. Ireth's mother was sobbing near Maedhros. "She is dying, my child. This morning she coughed really hard, she didn't stop. I called for every people who can cure my daughter, and I guess this Istari is the last one who tries," explained Maedhros. Legolas stood in a quiet, he couldn't face this. He must act now, or it's too late. "I have a potion from my father. I just got it this morning, I wish the potion can help curing Ireth. But this potion is very powerful, if she can't bear it, she will-- ," Legolas stucked at his last word. "I fully understand, you may try anything just to make my daughter fine again. I believe you, Legolas. Go on, give a try." Legolas nodded for sure. He then came close to Ireth who was very weak. The Istari who tried to cured Ireth has desperated. "Ireth, can you hear me? It's me, Legolas," Legolas whispered to Ireth. Ireth was so weak until she almost couldn't move her head. But she tried to looked at Legolas, although her head felt like 10 pounds stone. "Legolas?" Ireth asked weakly. "Yes, it's me. Listen to me, I'm going to give you a potion. A very powerful potion, you must be able to control yourself of the effects. If you can't hold the effects, there's nothing more I can do for you. So, please control yourself, that's the only way you can be cured." "I really grateful that I was given such great best friend like you. You mean a lot to me, Legolas. Without you, I would be really lonely. Thank you for everything, Legolas. I hope that we can meet again in other place, more peaceful and more beautiful," Ireth spoke slowly but clear and she spoke as if she was going to leave that place forever. "What are you talking about? Oh Ireth, please. Don't talk nonsense. All right, I will pour a little of this potion in your mouth, and remember, control yourself," Legolas starting impatient. Ireth just smiled and she seemed that she has surrendered herself in Legolas' hand. Legolas start to pour the potion, just one drop and that will be powerful. Ireth closed her eyes, Legolas held her hands strongly. Next, Ireth's body started to shake and Ireth still closed her eyes. "Stay strong, Ireth. Control yourself," Legolas warned her. But Ireth didn't seem doing it. She seemed to let loose the potion in her body, she didn't control her body. That made Legolas panicked. Ireth opened her eyes widely, she yelled so loud that even outside Lovewood could hear her scream. Only Legolas the one who didn't close his ears and kept trying to make Ireth calm down. "Control yourself!" Legolas yelled too. But too late, after Ireth's yell, her body stopped to shake. Her eyes still open, her mouth was opened too, but there was no longer heartbeat. "Ireth?" Ireth's mother still sobbing hard and came over Ireth. When she found that Ireth no longer breathing, she cried again. Maedhros hugged her. He tried to hid his feeling about losing Ireth, the only daughter. Huor, Ireth's brother, was actually hiding behind a curtain, he also looked Ireth closely, and he seemed in a horror. He ran from great hall. Legolas closed Ireth's eyes and mouth. He seemed so shocked, but he tried to be calm. "Legolas," Maedhros said after Ireth's mother ran to her room. "Tomorrow morning, we will bury her. I don't blame you for this, it's her destiny. Go take a rest and I will tell some people to take care of Ireth's body." Legolas didn't say anything except looking at Ireth closely. Maedhros and other people in the great hall had left after that moment. It was only Legolas there, and some people who was going to take care of Ireth's body. ** The Love river which was mouthed at Bloom Ocean, has been prepared for a sacred ceremony. The water was pured and taken for the burying of Ireth. Legolas helped to made a big hole for Ireth. After everything ready, the ceremony began. A few Istaris were walking together and murmured some strange words, but beautiful. Ireth's body has been put near the hole on a special bed bordered with silver carvings. She was dressed in all white and that's why everyone there was dressed in white. And the most special was, Lady Galadriel was invited as the Pourer. The Pourer was someone who pour the holy water from Love river to the body of the dead person. And the Pourer duty was the most important event in the ceremony. The ceremony went good, Legolas looked calm but inside his heart he cried. He never thought that he would relly lost her friend, the best friend he ever had. He was holding Ireth's poem. On the other side, Ireth's family looked so sad and couldn't stop crying, especially Ireth's mother. "Let's begin the burying," ordered an Istari. Ireth's body began to put on the hole. After placed correctly, Lady Galadriel poured the holy water while murmuring, "Aalle esta eseere." After that, the earth started to bury Ireth slowly. When the ceremony was finally completed, everyone left except Legolas. Legolas was left because he needed to do something, one last thing for Ireth. He started to sang Ireth's poem.  
  
It's raining out there, But the sun still shines. Birds are chirping happily, But I hate that day.  
  
Silly people passed me by, They spoke nothing but emptiness. I do not understand, But that was what I heard.  
  
This little bird came to me, Talked and spoke to me, Flew me to the air, And told about peace instead of war.  
  
The creature was magical, Its wings protected me, Its eyes watched for me, And all I could do was thanked to it.  
  
THE END 


End file.
